


Girls Like Girls

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Inspired by Hayley Kiyoko - Girls Like Girls





	Girls Like Girls

Jo watched you from the corner of her eye. There was something that made her want to reach out and run her fingers through your long Y/H/C hair. Feeling eyes on her, she glanced over to see your boyfriend watching her. Snapping out of it, she got up from her seat and went over to the pool. Sitting down, she let her feet fall in and cool off. You’d been her close friend for as long as she could remember. It had only been the past couple years that she really ‘saw’ you. You were the most beautiful girl that she had ever laid eyes on.

Sometimes, when you would lock eyes, she swore she could see the same. And then things would go back to real life. You were a free spirit, not having hang ups like some of your other friends. You’d blush when you caught her looking at you with love and admiration.

Getting up, you walked in the house, away from the eyes of your boyfriend. Jo followed you, moving through the halls of your house. It was summer vacation, your last of your high school careers. As she moved, she tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. Finding you in your room, she leaned against the door frame. “What’s up, you?” She smiled.

You looked up, giving you that smile that she hoped was just for her. Her heart skipped a beat as you moved to sit on the bed with her. “Decided you wanted to be alone?” She asked, leaning back on her elbows. You glanced to her, biting your lip lightly.

You  shrugged. “Just wanted a change of scenery.” You said simply. “You?”

Suddenly, Jo stood up and moved to your computer. “Let’s have our own little party.” She beamed, her eyes tracing over your body. She put on one of your play lists and started to dance. Her hips rolled so effortlessly. You watched her, smiling. You realized that you loved her far more than just a friend. Getting up, you danced with her. Your finger tips gently brushed now and then.

As you danced, the two of you moved closer together. Your hands were on her hips, hers moved up to your jaw. Swallowing, your eyes moved to her lips and back to her eyes. Both of you leaned towards each other, finally both gaining that courage.

“What the hell?” You heard your boyfriend yell, pulling her away from you. Her head hit part of your desk. He was in your face, yelling at you. “Are you _kidding_ me? _Her_?!” He was pissed. As he opened his mouth to say something else, he was knocked down.

Jo was wailing on him, surprising you for her size. She got up once she was sure that he got the message. Her eyes moved to you as a tear slipped down your cheek. You met in the middle, your thumb wiping a small bit of blood off her face. Moving your hand to the back of her neck, you pulled her into a searing kiss. You couldn’t help but smile into it. Kissing her just felt right.

Pulling away from her, you chuckled. “I love you, Jo.” You told her. “I just didn’t see it.” You told her, your fingers lacing with yours. Hearing a groan, both of you looked towards your boyfriend. “I guess I should tell you it’s over.” You told him, a sadness to your voice. You’d been with him awhile now, and you’d never expected him to freak out like that. It scared you.

Jo tugged your hand, moving you towards your door. “Let’s get back to the party out back.” She grinned. Nodding, you pulled her close once more.

“One more thing first.” You pushed her into the wall, your hands gripping her hips slightly. Kissing her, you felt her arms snake around your waist.

“It’s about damn _time_.” You heard one of your friends say. Chuckling lightly, you didn’t pull away from the kiss.


End file.
